MARVEL COMICS: Punisher (2004 Punisher movie)
MARVEL COMIC IN THE MEDIA MARVEL KNIGHTS IN THE MEDIA The Punisher is a 2004 American comic book vigilante film, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, starring Thomas Jane as the antihero Frank Castle / The Punisher and John Travolta as the villain Howard Saint, a money launderer who orders the death of Castle's entire family. The story and plot were mainly based on two Punisher comic book stories; The Punisher: Year One and Welcome Back, Frank along with scenes from other Punisher stories such as Marvel Preview Presents: The Punisher #2, Marvel Super Action Featuring: The Punisher #1, The Punisher War Zone, and The Punisher War Journal. The Punisher was shot on location in Tampa, Florida, and surrounding environs in mid- to late 2003. It was distributed by Lions Gate Entertainment in North America, although Artisan Entertainment, which produced 1989's The Punisher, financed and co-distributed the film with Lionsgate, while Columbia Pictures distributed the film in non-North American countries. Director Jonathan Hensleigh agreed to helm the film during its development stage despite a dispute with Marvel Studios. The film was released on April 16, 2004, by Lions Gate Entertainment, grossing $13,834,527 in the United States over its opening weekend. A DVD release followed on September 7, 2004 - with $10.8 million in copies sold. The success of the DVD sales prompted Marvel Comics and Lionsgate to start development on a sequel titled The Punisher 2, which instead became a reboot titled Punisher: War Zone after Jane and Hensleigh left the project due to creative differences. This was the last film produced by Artisan Entertainment. TRAILER PLOT When Bobby Saint and Mickey Duka meet with European arms dealer Otto Krieg at the Tampa, Florida seaport, the FBI intervenes and Saint is killed while Duka is jailed. "Krieg", supposedly killed in the shootout, is actually undercover FBI agent and former U.S. Army Delta Force operator Frank Castle (Thomas Jane). Shortly thereafter, he retires from the FBI and attends a family reunion at his father's oceanside home in Aguadilla Bay, Puerto Rico. Tampa crime boss Howard Saint (John Travolta) is enraged by the death of his son, and with right-hand man Quentin Glass (Will Patton) bribes the FBI (specifically a debt-ridden close friend of Castle's) for confidential information about "Krieg". Once he finds out that "Krieg" is really Castle, Saint orders Castle murdered, and Saint's wife, Livia (Laura Harring), demands that Castle's entire family be killed as well to "settle the score". At Castle's family reunion, gunmen including Glass and John Saint, Bobby's identical twin, kill most of the extended family. Castle and his father (Roy Scheider) kill several of the attackers before Castle's father is killed. Castle's wife (Samantha Mathis) and son try to escape in a jeep, but Saint runs over them with a truck, killing them. Castle, shot in the chest and blown off a pier in an explosion set by Glass, survives and is nursed back to health by a local fisherman, Candelaria. Once recovered, Castle travels to Tampa and takes refuge in an old tenement where three young outcasts—Dave, Bumpo and Joan—live. Castle abducts Mickey Duka, who fearfully gives up information about the Saints, but soon willingly becomes Castle's mole, given that he despises the Saints as much as Castle does. Castle starts exacting revenge on the police and FBI agents who have been bribed to close the investigation of his family's murder. In the process, he sabotages Saint's money-laundering business and severs Saint's partnership with Cuban mobsters the Toro Brothers, and starts tailing Livia and Glass, whom he learns is a closeted homosexual. Saint, realizing Castle is alive, sends two assassins to kill him. Castle kills the first, guitar player Harry Heck, by shooting a ballistic knife into Heck's throat. The second is "the Russian", a behemoth who beats Castle in a brutal fight but is defeated when Castle throws boiling oil in his face, blinding him long enough for Castle to throw him down a staircase, breaking his neck. Moments later, Saint's men arrive, led by Glass and John Saint. Dave, Joan and Bumpo hide Frank and refuse to tell Glass where he is, despite Glass pulling out Dave's multiple facial piercings with a pair of pliers. They leave a man behind to kill Castle upon his return, but Castle kills him once Glass and the others are gone. Dave is taken to the hospital, and Castle makes preparations to finish the fight against Saint, despite Joan's attempts to persuade Castle not to. With assistance from Mickey, Castle manipulates Saint into believing Glass and Livia are having an affair. Saint, unaware Glass is gay, and believing Livia to be capable of cheating on him, kills each of them personally, neither of them knowing why. In desperation, Saint provides each of his henchmen with $50,000, and offers $50,000 more to whoever manages to find and kill Castle. Castle, however, attacks Saint's headquarters, the downtown Tampa nightclub Saints and Sinners, killing many of Saint's henchmen. He also kills John Saint, who is trapped under collapsed debris, by having him hold an eight-pound, trip-wire activated grenade in his fully extended arm until his arm wearies and the grenade explodes. Castle wounds Howard Saint with a pistol when Saint attempts to shoot him in the parking lot of the nightclub. Castle then ties Saint to a slow-moving car, but not before revealing that Glass and Livia were not having an affair. Several hidden bombs go off, killing Saint in the process; the destruction and wreckage culminate in the shape of the Punisher's iconic skull. Later that night, Castle returns to his apartment and prepares to commit suicide, but after a brief vision of his wife, decides to continue his vigilante mission against others who in his mind deserve punishment. Before departing on his next mission, he leaves most of Saint's money for Bumpo, Joan and Dave. On the Sunshine Skyway Bridge, he vows, "Those who do evil to others—the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists—will come to know me well. Frank Castle is dead. Call me... the Punisher." CAST *Thomas Jane as Frank Castle / The Punisher *John Travolta as Howard Saint *Roy Scheider as Frank Castle, Sr. *Will Patton as Quentin Glass *Rebecca Romijn as Joan *Laura Harring as Livia Saint *Ben Foster as Spacker Dave *John Pinette as Bumpo *Samantha Mathis as Maria Elizabeth Castle *Marcus Johns as Will Castle *Russell Andrews as Agent James "Jimmy" Weeks *James Carpinello as Robert "Bobby" Saint and John Saint *Eddie Jemison as Mickey Duka *Eduardo Yáñez as Mike Toro *Omar Avila as Joe Toro *Kevin Nash as The Russian *Mark Collie as Harry Heck *Veryl Jones as Candelaria *Tom Nowicki as Lincoln *Hank Stone as Cutter Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Knights Category:Frank Castle - Punisher Category:The Russian